


Invisibly Stay

by ThingsIKnow (ThinkToThought)



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Unrequited Love, Writing on Skin, invisible ink, spys, writing on body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThingsIKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every night Q writes on Bond's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisibly Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone  
> This is totally unconnected to my other 00Q fic. that one will be continued as soon as I'm done school and Archive auction pieces. that one will be happy I promise

He could never tell him he loved him. He didn't really know why but he knew in his soul. Saying I love you would fuck everything up. 

He wasn't supposed to develop these feelings. He’d gone into this knowing that this wasn't going to be an emotion thing. James didn’t believe in sexual tension. Or rather he fully believed it existed but he didn't believe on letting it build. If he felt high sexual attraction thrumming between he and someone else he just went for it. Most the time he got what he wanted.

Q’d known all that. He had known what James wanted and had been fine with that because it was what he had wanted to. So yeah wanting more now was entirely his fault, because he had known better. Best case scenario James would laugh at him. More likely he’d just get up and leave. He didn’t know why this was fact in his mind. But he knew it in his bones.

But then it was quite difficult not to fall for James. He was quite sure there were women and men strew all over Europe who would concur with him on that.

Currently James is asleep. Like Q probably should because they've just gone 4 rounds with very little break. But he has other things he likes to do on the nights he and James go to sleep together. It’s not that that’s a rare occurrence. It’s not like this is a one night stand type of thing or even a friends with benefits type of a thing. They sleep together every time they have sex. It’s just that James goes on missions and has to move around and sometimes ends up being dead for a little while. So when he’s here sleep doesn’t particularly seem important. 

He got a small marker out of his pocket. He’d designed it about a year ago (because they did still have a need to design spy equipment even if this is the information age) for marking targets in the field when chip shortage was a possibility. It was a clear marker that felt like a light brush of cloth when it went on so that people couldn’t see it or feel it as it was being put on under. The marker held an imperceptible tint and the agents using it would wear special sun glasses that imperceptibly cycled through the entire light spectrum till you found the right one. 

Q reverently brushed his finger against James’ torso sending a tingle to his stomach that made him smile. When Bond didn’t wake up he went to work. He didn’t always write the same thing, he wrote what he needed to that day. When James came back from a mission he normally wrote (slut) and (whore) and it always went straight to his dick thinking about James walking around even for a short while with that written all over him even if no one else could see it. 

Today wasn’t one of those days today was one of those almost self pitting days. When their actions were so close to what he wanted yet so far from it. He wanted to say I love you when they both got to his apartment after work. He wanted it said back (I love you) (tell me you love me). (you look so wonderful when your asleep like this) (stay forever) (I don’t know what I’ll do if you died). All scattered through his torso

He shut his eyes and willed back the tears threatening to fall for the life he’ll never have. 

But he had this and it had to be enough.

He put the marker away and curled up so that James was spooning him. 

Tomorrow James would get up wash it off and leave. But he had this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and was to self conscious to put it up so if you have anything you want from it please tell me


End file.
